1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light device, and more particularly to a warning light generating device for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, the vehicles have no warning lights or the other light devices provided on the side portions thereof, such that the other people, particularly the drivers of the other vehicles may not clearly see the side portions of the vehicles, and thus may easily hit onto the side portions of the vehicles inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional warning light generating devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a warning light generating device for generating the warning lights to signal the side portions of the vehicles, and for preventing the vehicles from being hit by the other vehicles from the side portions thereof.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a warning light generating device for generating the warning lights when the doors of the vehicles are opened by either the users or the other peoples.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a light device comprising a housing including a chamber formed therein, a base received in the chamber of the housing, and including an upper portion having a first conductor disposed thereon, and including a seat supported above the base with at least one spring blade and movable downwardly beyond the first conductor, a casing including a circuit board, and a panel, a light member attached to the circuit board, at least one battery engaged between the circuit board and the panel and coupled to the circuit board for energizing the light member. The panel includes a second and a third conductors attached thereto and coupled to the circuit board and facing toward the first conductor. The seat of the base is engaged with the panel for separating the second and the third conductors from the first conductor. The second and the third conductors are forceable to engage with the first conductor when the casing and the light member are depressed toward the base.
The second and the third conductors each includes at least one extension extended therefrom and disposed close to each other.
The casing includes a pair of conductor rods secured between the circuit board and the panel and electrically coupled to the second and the third conductors, for electrically coupling the second and the third conductors to the circuit board.
The battery is disposed between the conductor rods, the casing includes a sleeve engaged between the battery and the conductor rods for preventing the battery from being contacted with the conductor rods.
The panel includes a fourth conductor attached thereto and opposite to the second and the third conductors and engaged with the battery, and includes a pin electrically coupling the fourth conductor to either the second or the third conductors.
A cover may further be provided and engaged onto the light member, and a lock ring may be threaded to the housing for retaining the cover and the casing in the housing. The housing includes a tube attached thereto for engaging onto the other objects, such as the cover switch of the vehicle.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.